Collision of Two Worlds
by xXTimetoReadXx
Summary: No one would every expect that a late night out could bring two extraordinarily unalike people to have a spontaneous desire for one another. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, two young adults from separate worlds, find themselves having a heated first encounter in Manhattan. As they continue to unexpectedly see each other, their feelings start to grow and a secretive love sparks.


**Collision of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 1** - **Late Night Out**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

_Hey guys! This is another new story! Make sure to check out my other story: Tutor Me, which is also my other main story that I will be updating next. Remember, review, favorite, follow, and PLEASE PM me! I would love to hear your advice, and I would prefer to work with some of you on both my and your stories. Well, enjoy! ~Serena_

**Annabeth's POV – **

"This dress is _so _tight, Thals. Why do I even have to wear this anyway?" I complain, trying to pull the bottom of it so it would at least reach my mid-thigh. The dress my best friend, Thalia Grace, persuaded me to wear, was tight fitting, navy blue, and seriously uncomfortable.

"It's a club, Annabeth, you're supposed to wear that," Thalia responded, looking completely confident in the strapless black dress she decided to wear. She was also accessorized with a long bronze necklace, and her hair was newly fixed to look incredibly spikey.

On the other hand, my smooth and wavy blond hair was hanging down my shoulders on both sides. Surprisingly, it was perfectly organized today, for Thalia had put tons of product in it.

Slipping on the selected white heels Thalia bought for me {which I did not approve of, by the way}, I stumbled briefly before steadying myself, annoyed at the silly shoes most women wore.

"Okay, let's go, it's already 8:30, and we should be home by midnight, I guess" Thalia said, getting her keys to the red Porsche.

I don't reply but nod, and snatch my white purse from the bedside table, and follow Thalia out the front door.

xXxXxXx

After shutting the door after getting in, I settle into the cool leather seat, before Thalia heads out towards the club, and away from the middle-class apartment we had in Manhattan.

"I still can't believe we're totally single," Thalia said, right as we left the building.

I laugh. "At least we have jobs. I'm still working at that architectural building, and you're a forensics scientist…so pretty much our lives are set for now"

"But Annie, nothing's exciting anymore. Sometimes I miss high school," she said.

"Well, hopefully _you_get some guys tonight, if you'd like," I remarked, smirking.

"Yeah. Hopefully," she responds.

xXxXxXx

The street outside the club was mostly full already, and I could already hear the blaring music from inside. The large place was illuminated with an purple and blue glow, and there were lines already outside.

After parking, Thalia sauntered over to the entrance, and the bulky bouncer let us in. Instantly, I could feel the heated air, and the deafening music blasted through the speakers. The entire inside was dim, and there were few blue and purple lights swirling around on the ceiling.

"Woah…listen I'm going to go find Pipes, she said she would be here. You sure you can handle being by yourself for a while, Annie?" she said, looking at me.

Glaring at the mention of my horrible nickname, I replied, "Have fun" before wandering towards the bar in the back of the room.

I sit down on one of the 360 degree rotational chairs, before turning to the bartender.

"I'll have a water, please," I ask, reaching into my purse for my phone.

The bartender gives me a smile while getting my water before saying, "No drink tonight?"

Returning the smile, I respond, "Nope, I prefer staying sober tonight"

He places my drink on the counter as another tall man sinks into the chair beside me.

"Vodka," he says, taking out his wallet.

Pretending like I didn't hear him, I sip my water carefully, while scrolling through already read office emails.

"Are you really that bored?" I hear a deep voice say from my right.

I turn towards him. His eyes point to my phone, and I laugh. "My best friend ditched me"

"She doesn't seem very nice." he said, smiling.

"She's alright. Not the nicest, but tolerable" I reply, returning his smile.

"I'm Percy."

"Annabeth."

I noticed that he had greenish blue eyes, and scrambled black hair that seemed like it hasn't been brushed for days. Also, he seemed very muscular, and his teeth were a gleaming white. He was dressed in a casual blue shirt and dark jeans, and he looked as if he spent hours here already. He was…_god, just plain attractive._I couldn't help thinking that.

"It's nice to meet you, Annabeth. So what drags you here today? You don't look like the kind of person to be lurking around these places" he said.

Suddenly, I feel awkward. "Am I supposed to be offended? But yeah, my best friend Thalia forced me to come after work today" I respond.

He laughs after putting down his drink. "I should buy you a drink then. I'm probably half drunk already, and you should have some fun," he said, turning towards the bartender.

"No, you don't-"

"I'll have another vodka, please" Percy asked, gesturing to his own drink.

"You didn't have to – I can pay –" I began, but he cut me off.

"Nah, I got money," he said, pulling out some bills.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, as the bartender places the drink on the counter and Percy slides it over to me.

**Percy's POV – **

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth says.

Her gleaming gray eyes look up at mine, and I try to decipher what she's thinking.

"My dad, Poseidon Jackson, is the creator of one of the largest aquatic companies globally, and I guess I just live in his fame," I respond carefully, making sure not to share too much information with this new woman I just met.

_But she's beautiful,_my mind thinks. Annabeth had a semi-athletic build, and wavy blond hair that somehow seemed like it wasn't always this perfect. She had long legs, and she wore a blue dress that fit her perfectly. But her eyes, god, they were just…irritating. I couldn't figure out anything about her.

She slowly downed her cup of vodka as I looked in surprise. I hadn't even reached half of my drink yet, but I've already drank enough tonight.

"Woah, slow down there" I said jokingly.

She turned to look at me. "I actually want to have real fun tonight"

"Let's do it then." I say, snatching my cup and finishing my drink.

Annabeth clears her throat before calling for the bartender, who looked as if he were tired of taking our orders.

"We'll have some shots, please," she asked.

"Coming right up," the bartender said, drearily.

"Thanks, Henry," Annabeth said, and my ears perked up. _They're friends? H_enry smiled at her, and placed out shot glasses.

"I finally caught sight of his name tag. I felt bad for him," she said, as if she read my mind.

As Henry poured our drinks, he suggested, "Why don't you two have a shot challenge? I've seen people like you do it before" while he lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Annabeth, why don't we?" I ask, feeling my inhibitions already disappearing after finishing my vodka.

I could already see her inhibitions lowering too. Her usual cautiousness had lessened, and I could tell she was considering the idea.

She smiles. "Why not?" she says, raising one of her shot glasses before gulping it down. "You're slacking, Percy"

"You wish," I say while chuckling, as I rapidly gulp down another 2 cups.

Continuously, Annabeth and I drank as much as we could, before we were both dizzy with alcohol. Suddenly, I saw Annabeth slide off her chair without much grace, and with her purse in one hand and her other grasping my forearm, she tugged me forward and onto the dance floor.

The world swirled around me in puzzling glimpses of light, and all I saw was Annabeth's conspicuous blond hair and flashes of purple and green.

"We should dance!" Annabeth exclaimed as she finally stopped dragging me and began to move to the music.

"No, Annabeth, I don't think we should – " I started, but she didn't listen to me, and continued to dance. She could easily be hurt in these crowds if she was seriously drunk, so I clumsily pulled her to me and began to pull tug her towards the less crowded areas in the back of the club.

**Annabeth's POV - **

Percy's eyes were wide with concern, and I could only catch swirls of green before he pulled me to his chest, and I almost felt comfortable in the warmness of his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't focus on anything, and everything looked like it was blurred into one huge blob of colors.

Percy brought me to the back and dark part of the club, and he put his hands on my shoulders and told me to look at him.

"Annabeth. _Annabeth._ Focus. I have to drive you home. You have to tell me your address now," he said.

"I live in New York, dummy," I said, hearing the muffled music pound through my ears.

For a moment, he seems fazed, and I realized he must've been severely drunk too.

Suddenly, I feel someone behind me push me towards Percy, so I collapse in his arms again. I giggle. I could feel his muscular arms wound around me.

"C'mon Annabeth. You have to get up," he murmured, weakly trying to pull me back up.

"I want to dance, please!" I exclaim. I start to head back towards the dance floor, only to see him haul me back to the wall. His face was so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my cheek. His lips were so close to my skin, it was almost as if they were.

"Annabeth, stop. I can't stay this focused much longer," he whispers.

Subconsciously, I turn my head to the left accidentally, and suddenly I feel lips crash down on mine. I had no idea what was happening, all I felt was the softness of his hair, the roughness of his lips, and feeling my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

His large hands tangle into my already ruined hair, and I can feel his body slamming against mine. My right hand was locked in his raven black hair, where as my left hand was against his chest, and I could feel the beat of his heart.

_I had no idea what I was doing. _

He pulled away. I open my eyes in surprise as he looks down at me, hair ruffled in tangled knots.

"Ok, we _have _to go now," he states, as if nothing happened.

He lifts me up with both of his arms, and walks towards the entrance, which from my view, was blurred by the alcohol. I could feel his muscular arms get weak as we exited the building, which was probably the cause of all the shots we had.

He placed me inside a black car that also had black leather seats, and he closed the door behind me. After a few seconds, he slid into the driver's seat.

"God, I shouldn't be driving," he said to himself. "Annabeth, listen, you have to tell me where you live," he continued, facing me.

I didn't respond. I felt absolutely sick and dizzy, and my eyes couldn't adjust to anything.

All I saw were Percy's green eyes and his lips moving quickly, before I drifted off into darkness.

_THAT'S IT! I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW NOW! I will appreciate questions, suggestions, creative criticism, and just overall nice reviews! _

**_NOTE:_**_ Some of you might think that this story is moving way too quickly, but remember that they're not just going to instantly date after this! They were drunk and their inhibitions were lowered! You must understand that before continuing this story! This is just the beginning! _

_Anyway, thanks! REVIEW! :) _


End file.
